dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vermicida47
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Deadrising2 2010-10-01 15-28-30-88.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anno1404 (Talk) 18:35, October 1, 2010 :great picture! http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wave_of_Style&curid=6924&diff=47478&oldid=21410 Where did you find it? Anno1404 18:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::man those are some great pictures. So good, I will make them the centerpiece of the page :) In the future, if it is not to much trouble, add the picture without the "file:" to the template image section. ::For example: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:The_American_Historium&action=edit :::Here is what the line looks like: | image = deadrising2 2010-10-01 16-02-30-98.jpg ::Man thanks a million! This saves me SOO much time. I can focus on other aspects of the game now on this wikia! Anno1404 19:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::man, I just can't get over how good this pics are! Thanks! You maybe interested in this, since you love pics. (this site has over 6,000 photos currently) :::If you notice, I have panoramas for ALL stores in dead rising: Category:Panorama :::I also have pics of all pictures of all items in Dead rising, and all items in Case Zero :) :::Also all stores: Still Creek. It was SUCH a pain in the ass taking those pics. Notice how chuck is not in the photo. I miss Frank's camera! I had to run along the wall, taping the game onto my computer, then at the exact moment Chuck ducked down, take a picture of the store in the background. :::This is so great! Thanks for coming and editing here! Anno1404 19:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Heads up I moved your EXCELLENT photos to the respective store template pages, because they need to be advertised and be more prominent. All of those store pictures are perfect. These template allows an editor to edit several pages at once, in this case, both the store page and Store2#Store_List Where all of your pictures are now prominently on this page too. (weapons pics I will crop later for the templates but are still good for the respective weapons pages). Survivors in the notebook right|thumb|One of the 104 notebook pictures I have. Just another heads up, I have 104 of 118 of the notebook pics of survivors, I just need to crop out the backgrounds of them all. So no need to take notebook pictures. Anno1404 00:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Where are you from? Where are you from Verm? Thanks! Anno1404 19:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) See ALL stores: Dead Rising 2 Stores All your GOOD work! Here is where to add photos: Links to help you :) : Eastern US I am from eastern us. I am adding the items in every store now :) Americana Casino is done :) When was it released in Brazil? Here august 28. Love your pics, again :) Do you want to be an administrator? I think you are a wonderful editor! Anno1404 21:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 September 28, and yes, i agree to be an administrator. Thanks about the pics :) Vermicida47 21:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations your an administrator! You are an admin! So well deserved! Thank you for your hard work! Anno1404 22:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure change them your pics are much better. You or I can move the old pic into the article. thanks! Anno1404 22:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I am deleting it now. Anno1404 23:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Incredible! I am so impressed with your pictures, this not only saves me a lot of time, but the pictures are probably better than I can take! Nice job! Anno1404 01:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) How in the world? How did you get rid of the stupid counter on the side? Is that during overtime mode when you cannot see the mission times? Anno1404 04:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Counter You mean the counter until the military arrives or the survivors missions counter? Vermicida47 10:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC)